Across the Universe: An Avengers Tale
by donnifulghum
Summary: OC: Nick Fury already has enough to deal with: Loki aboard the helicarrier, Tony Stark being a pain in the ass , etc. When a mysterious woman saunters aboard carrying an unconscious Clint Barton, bridal-style, he only thinks of how he's going to add this to his laundry list of chores.. And Loki knows this woman? (Original Character, OC, Loki/OC, Death/OC) Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Lost In The World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Disney, or Marvel's, the Avengers, just my OC's**

A touch of black. That was all it took.

One long line down the center of her face, down to her chin continuing down to her neck and torso. Separating the swirls and symmetrical patterns adorning either side of her body. In that brief moment she felt a sense of balance, a type of tranquility that came with knowing what she was about to experience. It was going to be a night that would be told forever amongst the people that she was close enough with to consider comrades.

The emotional availability of this night, this place, brought it out in a way that she would probably never experience again. Moments like this made her believe that she was caught in some hidden pocket of the universe. Time obviously meant nothing here. Space and energy moved all around. She could, just barely, feel the Earth turn beneath her feet. Beneath the tent-cloth that was separating the desert from her bare toes. To be so acutely aware of every molecule, every sigh and every heartbeat, in such a short moment... she hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

Unfortunately her moment of absolute serenity was cut short by the door bursting open, "Jesus, Brina. I know you take this almost as seriously as giving up your firstborn and all, but we _have_ to go! I can't wait here any longer! The people are waiting!"

Brina didn't even break track of keeping her body paint from smearing, "I told you that if you wanted to leave early, you could. I'm not stopping you from going and getting yourself killed."

"_Wow_. Way to lighten the mood. Are you done yet? Holy shit, you look like some badass vampire hunter or something. Why all of the leather tonight? Not that it's not super sexy and all but it _is_ nearly ninety degrees out there!"

"Tyler, if I was worried about the heat I would be naked." Short, simple, straight to the point. There is no other way to talk to Tyler.

Tyler just brushed her fingers through her dark hair, tying it up into a bun, "Well, that paint is probably going to smear... _Come on._ I know that at this point your only dragging this along to ruin my night. Think of the children!"

Brina scoffed and rolled her eyes before picking up a can of hair gel, carefully applying it to her short hair, "Since when are there _children_ at Burning Man?"

Just as Tyler took in a breath to release some ridiculous explanation about awesome parenting Brina through a towel at her face, "Don't even answer that. I'm ready anyway. Where's Kora and Harris?"

"They went to go and set up early. Do you have your fire staff?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my poi chains." She made her way over to her mat and grabbed the staff before opening her duffel bag, digging around until she pulled out two chains with wicks at the ends of each. "Do we have lighter fluid?"

"_Yes._ Now can we go? Please?" Brina bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. One of her current favorite things to do was drive Tyler up the walls. But hey, thats what roommates are for, right?

She looked over and saw that Tyler was in fact ready for action. She was dressed to the nines- so to speak, anyway. Her hair was pulled out of her face for once, which was surprising in itself. She was in a black bikini and had all sorts of odd amenities attached to her including a tutu, a Miss Universe sash, and bracelets up to her elbows. Not to mention that she looks like she just got done having a water balloon fight, but with paint.

She smiled at the pure individuality of her friend, "You look great, Tyler."

Tyler started giggling uncontrollably, bouncing up and down, "Aww, so do you man! I love your getup! You look like some sort of futuristic Amazon spy or something!"

Brina let out a breath of air, briefly shaken by the comment. She soon started laughing because there was absolutely _no way_ that any of them could possibly know. She turned to examine herself in the mirror and almost purred. She looked _good_. At least, as good as a youthful person could be whilst going out and doing a shit-ton of drugs in the middle of the desert. She got one last glimpse of herself before turning and smirking at her friend.

"Thanks, man. Now, let's go get _fucked."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Burning Man is a haven, a sanctuary for souls who only seek freedom and expression. Love being the driving force of the entire convention of artists, bohemians, both old and new-age hippies. It has been something that Brina has been looking forward to for the last however-many years. Freedom is something that she won't take lightly, so if she can have any chance at all of being bathed in it along with however many more pilgrims who seek the same adventure, you can bet your ass that she will _take it._

As both she and Tyler approached the center of the artist colony she began to feel the pulse of the drums, the quick breathing and of the people crowded together seeking out other bodies. The lights around her were stretching out over thousands of heads, up into the sky. She briefly wondered how many miles away this great love-fest could be seen... whether or not it could be seen from space. Probably.

When they finally arrived at their destination they were met with one wide open space, about one hundred feet in diameter. There were people gathered around the circle, waiting for the show to begin. Little did any of them know that the star of the show had already arrived.

Brina took a deep breath, and stepped forward into the center of the circle. She didn't say a word, nor give anyone a sign that she was aware of what was going on around her. She picked up her staff, drenching both ends in lighter fluid, and stood perfectly still with the staff balanced on one hand over her head.

As everyone around the circle awaited with baited breath, silence settled over the group with the dull mellow of the surrounding festival.

Brina stayed exactly where she was, quietly listening and breathing while adjusting to her own physical capability. In... Out... In... Out.

She briefly thought to herself whether or not she should pull a wild card and start this thing of with a bang. She hadn't used her... particular set of skills in quite a while.

'_I don't believe that is a very good idea. While this may be fun for you, it could bring... unwanted attention.' _She quickly brushed that thought away. She hadn't been found this far ahead of the game. Besides; this is Burning Man. Who the fuck is going to care if something strange happened out here? It is after all, what this whole week is about.

Without waiting for another argument from herself she quickly spiraled the staff over her head before jerking it in front of her and breathed fire from deep within. She spun the staff around again, lighting the other end.

She danced.

Her body bent and spiraled and moved along with her instrument as if they were one. She went on and on, breathing fire every once in a while.

While she was off in her own blissful imagination, Tyler gathered with their other friends, Kora and Harris. They watched in awe as their friend did things that honestly, didn't make sense. "How is she doing that?" Kora finally asked.

Tyler's eyes never left her dancing friend, "What do you mean?"

Kora's eyes narrowed slightly, "She's fire-breathing..."

She was met with an eye roll, " Well, _obviously_ she's a fire-dancer-"

"No but that's exactly what I mean. She didn't even use a lighter to start the fire. She literally _breathed _the fire herself." Before Tyler had time to answer however Brina was suddenly right in front of them, smiling brightly, "How is it, guys?"

She was met with oohs and aahhhs and 'that was incredible!' before everything shifted into steady questioning.

Harris decided to ask what the others were afraid to, "So, uh.. How did you breath that fire?"

Brina went so incredibly still it shifted the fun atmosphere into one of wretched nervousness. That is, until it was busted my Brina smiling wickedly, "_Magic."_ She giggled and started to dance around the small group.

She pulled the poi chains from literally _nowhere _and without even dipping them in lighter fluid, held each ball in her hand. "Watch closely."

Her friends' eyes almost bulged out of their heads once they saw her calmly breathe into her hands. Blue flames glided from her parted lips into her palms where they remained blue.

Harris' jaw dropped, "Okay. How the _fuck _did that just happen." Brina only winked before setting off around the crowd again, doing intricate tricks and stunts. Her friends had honestly _never_ seen her look this carefree. They were even worried about whether or not Burning Man was going to be too overwhelming. It was amazing seeing someone as mellow and reserved as Brina enjoying herself as much as she was.

Tyler finally decided to offer an explanation, "Maybe it's the drugs, guys."

Everyone facepalmed, not even thinking of that beforehand. Obviously. It had to be, because there was _no way _that anyone could fucking breathe fire like a _goddamn dragon._ They unanimously decided to let it go, and accept that it was their drug-addled minds were playing tricks on them. Because, obviously, there is no way.

The night continued on, Brina finally finishing her act and joining the rest of the group. They traveled all over the colony, joining raves, viewing art, meanwhile all rolling-face of course. It was the best night that any of them had ever had together. Truly, it was something to be remembered.

Brina meanwhile, did basically whatever the hell she wanted, powers and all. Obviously she couldn't just straight up fuck everyone's minds, but it was fun getting to mess with them for at least a little while.

Around four in the morning they were all partied out, wanting to enjoy the last few hours peacefully before they slept through the next day.

"Let's go back and chill?" Offered Harris.

Tyler on the other hand, had different plans, "I want to watch the sunrise!"

"Are we allowed to leave the colony? I don't think it's safe to be out in the desert by ourselves." Harris claimed.

Tyler rolled her eyes, "Well, it's four in the morning. I don't think we have to be worried about heat exhaustion unless it was the middle of the day or something. Please, guys!"

Brina sighed, "I don't see why we can't. We will be back way before it even gets hot anyways."

Two little fists went into the air, "Awesome! Let's get going then. I don't want to miss it just because you guys are being lazy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After about an hour of walking they found their way into the hills. They found the _perfect_ spot (apparently it's the _ideal sunrise watching spot, _according to Tyler.) and settled in to enjoy the peaceful morning.

While Harris and Tyler sat and bickered with each other, Kora and Brina made their way higher up onto the hill, where the view was absolutely stunning.

Kora deepened her voice to a baritone and grumbled, "_Everything the light touches is our kingdom." _meanwhile resting her hand on Brina's shoulder.

Brina rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless, "The sun hasn't even come up yet, dopey."

Kora quickly retorted, "It's a figure of speech, you ass.", giving Brina a slight shove.

Brina caught her hand, holding it tightly, "I'm glad that I decided to come with you guys."

Kora scoffed, "Well we've only been trying to get you to go for the past _two years._"

"I might just be rolling face right now, but I really want to cry from happiness."

Kora snorted, "Yeah, man. That's definitely you just rolling face. You can cry though. This is a beautiful view. Hell, I might cry from it."

"That would just be sad."

" . Speaking of rolling face, wanna tell me exactly what's been going on with you all night?"

Brina stilled, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kora continued nonchalantly, "I mean like you breathing fire and jumping around like a goddamn ninja. You know, things that humans aren't supposed to be able to do."

"...We-"

"-And don't lie to be either. I've known you for five years, Brina. And it's not just the crazy abilities that you obviously have. I know that five years isn't much but you also look _exactly _the same as when I first met you. You just cut your hair off. Come on, dude."

Brina released Kora's hand quickly as if she had been burned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kora reached out and connected their hands again, this time allowing their fingers to entwine, "I don't understand why you're hiding this from us. From _me._ You know we all love you. You can tell us anything."

Brina was shaking at this point, "You're right. I'm different. I know that you've at least always known. I just figured you'd let us dance around this at least until-"

"Until what? We all get old and you stay exactly the same? Until we come over and see you fucking _water bending_ in your bathtub? Yeah, don't think that I haven't seen that. Well I've kept quiet. I let you get comfortable, feel safe. Now I think that _I_ at least deserve an explanation."

"What do you want me to tell you? I don't know what the hell is wrong with me! I know about as much as you do on that subject!" She looked at the hurt look on her friend's face before continuing, "Look, I'm sorry that I fooled you guys. I just want to enjoy what we have right now, alright? Before-"

"Before _what?_ Jesus Brina, what? Are you just going to ditch once we start noticing more crazy shit going on with you?" Brina looked like she had been slapped. Kora sighed, "Shit, I'm sorry that I jumped to that conclusion, okay? I just don't know what to expect from you anymore. Are you okay? You're not in danger or anything, right? No one is looking for you or-" She was interrupted when a hand slapped over her mouth.

"Shut up. I need you to be quiet."

Kora tried to yell at her through the vice-like grip, "WHAMPH-

"I said _shut up._ Listen. Do you hear that?" Brina was looking around now, examining the sky and listening for movement. She finally took her hand away from Kora's mouth before grabbing her and hauling back down the hill.

"I don't hear-"

"Be _quiet._ They'll hear you. That's probably how they found me. Christ this is ironic. How the _fuck _did they find me?"

"Who are you talking-"

"No one. Listen," Brina grabbed Kora's shoulders before looking straight into her eyes, " You need to go and grab Tyler and Harris. You need to _run._"

"_What the fuck is happening, Brina?_" Kora was confused, angry, and startled by her friend's reaction. There they were having a proactive conversation and then Brina had to go and pull _this bullshit._

"Goddammit I don't have time to explain this to you! They are coming for me. You need to go, grab Tyler and Harris, and _run._ Go hide, do something, but you have to _listen to me._"

"But I don't see anythi-"

"Jesus Christ shut up Kora! Look, I'm sorry I'm being a dick right now, but trust me, you're going to want to hide. _Fast._" As Kora looked into Brina's eyes she knew that this wasn't just her trying to end the conversation. The closer she looked all that she could sense was _fear._

She started shaking, "Okay. Okay, I'll go and get them."

"Good. As fast as you can. Go hide."

"But what about you?"

Brina looked away, "Forget about me. As far as you know, I don't exist. That's the only thing that's going to save you. I'm sorry. Please, I know you don't have any reason to, but _trust me._"

Shaking harder than ever Kora stumbled down the hill before falling into Tyler and Harris. Grabbing both of their wrists she quickly whispered, "We have to hide."

Tyler pouted, "But the sun is _just_-"

Kora gripped tighter, " I said get up. Brina's gone."

"What?!"

"I'll explain once we are hidden."

"Well, where is she?" They all looks up the hill, but Brina was gone. They scanned the valley, and saw a group of people quickly making their way towards them. Without another breath all three of the friends ducked and made their way behind some boulders.

After about ten seconds Harris asked, "So... Where's Brina?"

Kora's eyes began to water, "She said to forget about her. As far as we know, she never existed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kora looked like she wanted to slap them, "I can't answer that right now, okay? Just-... Help me look and see if you can see Brina."

Slowly all three of their heads rose from behind the boulders towards where the group of people were gathered. Tyler quickly pointed out, "They look like a SWAT team."

"Why is there a SWAT team in the middle of the goddamn desert?" questioned Harris.

"They're here for Brina." Kora wiped the tears from her eyes, she just _now_ noticed that the sun was now peaking over the horizon. 'This is ironic, we were just talking about crying over the view.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Tyler gasping.

"There she is!"

Kora turned her gaze toward the guys with guns and saw Brina quickly making her way toward them. Her eyes watered again, "Oh god, Brina."

"What the fuck is she doing?"

"...I don't know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brina walked steadily toward the group of armed men. Not only was she afraid for her friends, she was _pissed._ This wasn't the first fucking time, god knows it wouldn't be the last time. She was just so fucking done.

At this point all she really wants is peace. She doesn't want to run anymore. Maybe this will finally give her some solace in knowing that her friends, people who _trusted _her, weren't going to get hurt.

Because that's what always happened. Unless she remained alone, people always got hurt.

She finally stopped in front of the group, calling out loudly, "You stupid, fucking Russians. Haven't you bastards given up by now?"

"It would not be wise to disgrace your own people with such talk, мой милый ребенок" A man began to walk forward, one that Brina quickly recognized before laughing coldly.

"Ah, yes. My _people._" She spat, "From what I understand брат, my _people _are nothing but a group of psycho, totalitarian bigots who only seek destruction. So yeah, I'm going to have to call bullshit on my _people. _And now I'm 'your child?'" She was looking for something that was obviously confirmed before she threw her head back and _laughed_, "Oh, Svan. It's nice to know that you haven't changed in your old age."

The leader, Svan, seemed to stiffen before cursing to his men, "So you see, comrades? See what happens when you spend too much time amongst Americans? It seems to have warped your thoughts, sister. Luckily," He smirked, "We are here to remedy that."

"Well, you can try. But I'm afraid I've got a citizenship now and everything, _oh comrade._"

"Enough! Now, you will come home. With me, or you will die. It is your choice, _sister._"

"Thank you for actually giving me options for once, but I'm going to have to deny both of them." Brina grinned. This was entertaining to say the least. She was getting bored, however, and decided to get this over with.

Within a second she kicked out to a man who was advancing behind, knocking him off of his feet. Two more came from the front before she shoved both of them out the the way. '_If they want to underestimate me, fine.' _

She didn't throw as much force into the next few punches, quickly allowing her enemy to overpower her. Before she knew it she was on her knees in front of Svan. Guns were trained on her head from all directions. There was nowhere for her to move, let alone blink. If they all shot her, then this was it. Peace would be coming to her at last.

Svan placed his hand on her head, looking into her eyes. All the while she silently glared back, "I don't understand why you feel the need to fight, sister. We could be victorious together. Wouldn't you agree?" He was quickly taken out of his power trip my a vicious snarl and a moment later, she had bitten his wrist.

He roared at the pain, retracting his hand before swinging back and striking her across the face, knocking her to the ground in the process.

He turned around, examining the damage done before snarling, "I don't _understand_ why you continue to fight. You have a good life waiting for you back home... Or at least, _had_ a good life." He reached behind himself, pulling out a handgun. "At least I can say that I found you. And that as you have already proven, you are no longer of any use to the us. It's a pity, really. I had _so hoped _that you could have done a little trick of yours to at least prove that you are not completely incompetent. But-" He released the gun off of safety before waving it around lazily, "This might not be so horrible after all, having the satisfaction of killing you. In fact, it's always been a little fantasy of mine." Raising the gun almost lovingly, he trained it towards the center of her forehead.

She offered no response other than raising one eyebrow in defiance.

He sighed, "Farewell, моя сестра." Within the next second he pulled the trigger. There was a scream heard in the distance, "Well, it seems that she was not alone." He looked toward the hills, "Go and take care of it." It took him approximately three seconds to realize that no one had moved.

And that's when he realized that he never heard a body hit the ground.

He turned slowly back toward Brina. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the angle in which he was standing or whether she was actually arching back, as if catching herself from falling.

Brina couldn't believe it. That _asshole_ had actually _shot her._ Point blank.

Hell no, if she was going to die, there was no way that she was going out like this.

Still supporting herself with her knees, she flung herself back forward, eyes going dark.

Within half a second, Svan had spontaneously exploded, showering everything and everyone in blood.

Before anyone else had any time to react, Brina was already on her feet. Clapping her hands together, she created a shockwave. She began breathing fire, setting all of the men surrounding her aflame. Once she was satisfied that everyone was dead, she shot up from the ground toward the sky.

She glanced back to her friends, still hiding behind the boulders, before rippling through the air and disappearing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"..."

Not one of the three could find words to say about what they had just witnessed. It was honestly unbelievable.

"..._What the fuck."_

Well, Tyler had something to say anyway.

Kora had to get control now, "Holy shit. Wow. So Brina is obviously okay, we just need to concentrate on getting back. Come on."

"Oh, so you're gonna just take this all in stride? Oh-_fucking-kay _Kora. We literally just watched our best friend get _murdered._ Then, she proceeded to _come back to life_ and kick ass. Did she seriously just _fly away_? And breathe fire like a goddamn dragon? Jesus Christ-" Tyler's rant was interrupted when Kora grabbed her and shoved her back against the boulder, "_What the hell are you-"_

"Listen to me, Tyler. Harris. We can _never_ speak of what just happened. Do you understand?" Kora glared at both of her friends.

Tyler scoffed, "Are you fucking serious right now? First of all, _why not?_ And second of all, who the hell is going to believe us anyway?"

"Listen to me. Obviously Brina is alright, so we don't really need to worry about that. All I know is that is obviously wouldn't be safe to talk about what happened, so let's just drop it after today, yeah? If she comes back, then she comes back. She instructed us to basically forget that she exists, so I don't really want to know what kind of shady shit she's been dragged into."

"But what abou-"

"There are no 'buts', Tyler. We drop it. If those people found her in the middle of a _fucking desert_, how quickly do you think it will take others to find us?" She was met with quiet stares. "Exactly. This is why after we head back to the festival, we don't speak of it. Brina will find us when she wants to. Just let her get her shit taken care of. Agreed?"

Tyler and Harris nodded in reply.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Moon Rising

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Disney, Marvel's The Avengers, just my Original Characters. (NOR DO I OBVIOUSLY OWN ANY BEATLES MUSIC, JC.)**

Director Nick Fury was _pissed._

He should have known better. He should have known that if Tony Stark was going to be more than he could handle, then a _whole goddamn group _of superheroes was going to be a catastrophe, let alone a super-villain.

He really was at a loss for words. His whole underground base was a pile of rubble, Agent Barton had been compromised, the Tesseract had been stolen, _and_ he had a world-wide panic happening over all of the innocents that had been murdered. Eighty people in two days. All because of one man.

Needless to say, Director Fury was not going on his _well-deserved_ vacation to Key West anytime soon.

However, there is a silver-lining is this disaster of a situation: Loki had _finally_ been taken into custody.

It really shouldn't have been that easy. But honestly, Fury wasn't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth. He was just happy to get the murdering psychopath away from innocent people. If he had to take Loki aboard the helicarrier knowing that he probably wanted to be there anyway, then so be it.

_One thing_ that he could do without, despite the situation, was Tony Stark's snarky ass bitching his way all over the helicarrier. Fury knew that he was probably hacking into SHIELD's firewalls at this very moment, and he _knew _that he was going to be questioned about _Phase 2_ at one point or another. Right now, though, he didn't really have time for that. He needed the tesseract to be tracked. He knew its capabilities stretched at far as destroying worlds, and if it got into the wrong hands... The thought itself gave him a headache.

As of right now he was headed towards the room where the Hulk's cage is located. Loki will be contained inside of it until further notice.

Luckily he had _some_ semblance of stability in the forms of Agent Coulson and Romanoff. They, by some grace of god, managed to haul both Stark and Banner back to base. How Romanoff managed to grab Banner without causing him to shift is a miracle in itself, but Stark had been entirely independently _douche-tastic_ the entire way through. Not only had he been an asshole to anyone except Banner, he was also purposefully picking fights with Captain Rogers and Thor. '_That is the _last _thing I need.' _Fury thought, '_a goddamn god from ancient myth reigning lightening down on my helicarrier.'_

Before he could give himself more time to think about how disastrous the situation was probably going to be, he received word that Loki was finally secured in his cell. Without a second glance he handed control off to Agent Hill before making his way across the carrier to begin the interrogation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brina had _finally_ tracked the goddamn thing.

What it was? She wasn't sure. It looked like a flying battleship of some kind, mostly. For as ugly as it looked, it was massive. She would have to give the engineers of that monster props, because no way in hell could she make that thing stay afloat.

Now that she had tracked it, she could focus on her previous goal: find the _other_ people who are tracking it. Oh, no. This _thing_ wasn't her objective.

She forced herself to ignore the loud turbines of the massive ship and focus on the air surrounding it... It only took a minute to hone in on a smaller engine only a few miles away before she smirked, '_Gotcha.'_

She disappeared then, off of the helicarrier, reappearing behind it a few miles back.

As she hovered in mid air waiting for the jet to catch up, she briefly wondered who the hell controlled the ship they were tailing. '_Maybe its the mafia_' she joked. Well, she could dream, anyway.

As the jet came into sight she took off higher into the atmosphere to avoid detection. Once she saw a safe place to land she dropped out of the sky.

The jet may have been fast, but she was faster.

She barreled onto the top of it, trying to avoid making as much noise as possible. Not that it would ruin her chances or anything, she just preferred to make it a little easier on herself by attracting less attention.

Brina quickly found the opening where the drop-off happened to be and was met by two men in full gear. Needless to say they weren't exactly expecting someone to drop in on _them. _Not to mention they were probably taken aback my her... interesting appearance. After all, it's not everyday you're killed by an attractive woman in leather who happens to be covered in blood.

Their jaws went slack and she nearly giggled at their foolishness before taking each of them down, snapping their necks in the process.

Quickly and efficiently, man after man was taken down. And she had to admit, _she missed this. _Getting to watch as yet another man's life left his eyes because of her was satisfying. Christ, she nearly moaned when she got to rip a someone's esophagus out of their throat.

She knew it was morbid and macabre in nature, but that's just the way she was. Can you pity a girl for feeling confidant?

Continuing on, she made her way to the cockpit of the plane and discovered that while a majority of these men were completely in their right minds, _someone wasn't._

She opened the door and quickly dodged an arrow shot her way. '_Yeah. This is probably going to hurt.' _Without thinking twice she casually strode it, wincing as an arrow pierced through her right shoulder. She looked down and pulled it out before she stopped and stared at the man responsible. For a moment she considered killing him regardless of his fabulous aim, before noticing that his eyes had taken on a sickly blue color. '_That looks about right.'_

Carrying on as if she were taking a stroll in the park, she planted herself right in front of him before snatching his bow and snapping it in half. "Oops. My bad."

The (fairly attractive) mans lip grimaced before reaching for another weapon, "You fucking bitch. Who are you?"

Brina sighed, "Listen, I'm going to ignore the bitch comment for now. I already owe you one for shooting me, don't make me add to that already too-long list." Reading the confused look on his face she laughed wickedly, "And while you're asking me who I am, I'm only going to ask this: Who's piloting this jet? Not this guy." With that she flew over to the pilot, twisting his neck with a sickening 'crack'. Watching him drop to the ground, she met eyes with the archer, "Oops. My bad again. Who's gonna drive now?"

The man may have been under mind control, but his survival instincts were definitely still there. As the jet dipped dangerously and began to nosedive, he quickly gained control over it, glancing back at Brina every few seconds, "Why am I still alive?"

The woman walked over and began to play with the man's bangs, "Well, sweetie. You're not really in your right mind, so it wouldn't be very fair to tear that pretty little face off unless you really deserve it."

Before the man could question her further, she continued, "However, I'm still quite hurt over how you shot me with that arrow. What century do we live in now? Oh yeah, we are in a new fucking millennium, not fourteenth century England, Robin Hood."

He was quiet for a few moments before asking, "So what do you plan to do with me?"

Brina chuckled, "Oh darling. Please believe me. I'll never do you no harm."

"You're gonna quote a Beatles song? Really?"

"Well, it distracted you long enough."

"Wha-" Before he could finish responding, Brina knocked him out cold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, Rogers. I don't really know what to tell you. Fury is just as big, bad, and sneaky as we say he is. If you don't believe me then it's not really my problem to make your tight, patriotic ass think otherwise." Damn, Tony was on a roll today.

"Enough Stark, I don't necessarily care about what Director Fury's directive is. All I know is that we have our orders. We should follow them."

"Well, I for one am _not _a soldier. I _don't _have to follow orders, and I _do _care about what '_Fury's directive_' is. For all we know he could be trying to achieve world domination!"

Steve shook his head, "I highly doubt that-"

"Exactly!" Tony jumped in, "You _doubt_, but you don't _know. _That's basically all I'm concerned with at this point. We have Loki immobilized, we are tracking the tesseract. There shouldn't be anything _more _to do here." Tony took a breath-

"- But I doubt Fury is trying to hide anything at all!" Steve was not quite visibly upset, but close to getting there. "Why can't you just focus on the task at hand?"

"That's what Tony is trying to explain, Captain." Both men looked over at Dr. Banner, who was trying his best to remain out of the conversation, "Though he could do it in a more... efficient way," Tony scoffed, "We have everything taken care of on our end. Now we are just supposed to follow blindly? I mean, doesn't this smell a little fishy to you?"

Steve froze for a moment, thinking back to those from the past who followed blindly. _'Look where it got the world then.'_ Steve thought before taking a breath, "Okay, so Fury _might_ be hiding something. How do we figure out for sure?"

"Already on that!" Tony grinned, she turned to his tablet and began moving codes and diagrams around frantically, "I've already bugged the systems with a virus, my own personal virus that is virtually undetectable. All we have to do now is wait for it to break down the firewalls, and..." Tony clapped his hands together, "Viola! All of Fury's dirty, nasty, and possibly perverted secrets will be available for all of us to see."

Bruce even looked a little surprised, "Already, Tony?"

"You're goddamn right. I'm not wasting any more time than I already have. Especially while Fury is preoccupied with Rock of Ages."

Tony's self appreciation was interrupted by Thor and he strode into the lab, biceps crossed, "Man of Iron, I'm afraid I do not understand your insistent name-calling towards my brother."

"_Well,_ Pointbreak, I think that since he's caused us all so much grief I should have a special privilege that specifically entitles me to calling him whatever I so please." Tony finished with a cheeky grin.

Thor either let that comment go or he just didn't care enough to take all of it in because within the next moment he turned toward Steve asking him about his shield and the properties it contained to hold out against his hammer.

Before Tony could try to annoy anyone else further a voice came on over the intercom:

**"Security breach at the west gate. I repeat, security breach at the west gate. Squadron five, investigate."**

After about ten seconds of waiting Tony blurted out, "Are we seriously not going to talk about how the intercom-person just rhymed?" Bruce snorted but didn't look away from his tablet, Thor just looked confused and Steve was still more focused on the potential danger than anything else.

Another two minutes went by with low chatter until they heard a call for a bed to be made in the infirmary. Now they knew someone was hurt.

The importance of the announcement had yet to be deliberated when Tony started to try and poke Bruce with his prod. Bruce's reaction was minor, and sort of endearing, but obviously it grated Steve's last nerve.

"Dammit Stark, why are you trying to egg Dr. Banner on? There is no need."

"Well, _mein Captian,_ Bruce and I just so happen to be two consenting adults. And when two consenting adults get along _really well-"_

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, I think I'm beginning to want you to make me." Before either of them knew it they were both toe-to-toe in the middle of the room.

Bruce tried to cut in before anything serious happened, "Hey boys, I don't think that-"

"You humans are so petty! And tiny." Bruce took off his glasses before rubbing his eyes. As helpful as he was trying to be, Thor wasn't making anything any easier.

However just before things got too heated Thor did in fact save the day, "That woman is not of the nine realms."

Tony couldn't process that as making logical sense, "I'm sorry, what was that buddy?"

"That woman making her way toward us, she is not of Earth, nor Asgard, nor any of the nine realms." He pointed to the windows surrounding the lab, and sure enough, there was a woman.

And what a woman she was.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, really. The sheer power she exuded guaranteed that she would have their eyes on her the entire time it took her to pass. She was beautiful, they all thought. However, her beauty isn't what made her appearance startling.

It was the blood.

She was literally _covered_ in it. It spattered all along the front of her body, flecks of it seen all over her face. It contrasted nicely with what looked like tribal tattoos that were covering her face and body. Her cropped shirt and leather pants only added to the look my piling on the mystery. Obviously she didn't work for SHIELD... So who was she?

The most surprising part of it all was the fact that she was carrying Clint Barton- previously _compromised _Agent Clint Barton- bridal style with little to no effort at all.

Thor rumbled out respectfully, "She is a warrior."

With that statement the woman shifted her gaze and looked into the room, and thats what consequently scared the other three men aside from the Asgardian, whom she bowed her head to as if in thanks. As for the other men, she glanced at each of them and _fucking smirked._

The most terrifying part of it all was that her eyes were coal black, with dark black veins spreading out to the rest of her face.

What this woman was capable of, they didn't know. What they _did _know is that she looked damn scary, and they continued to watch her as she strode down the hall.

It took about seven seconds for Tony to open his mouth, "I want one."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nick Fury was getting sick of this same shit.

Loki was giving him virtually _nothing _to work with. He was mostly silent, and wouldn't budge in anything other than getting Fury to reveal more than he cared to share about the Avengers Initiative.

Fury was nearly at his wits end when he received word of a security breach, "What's happening?

"_Well, Sir. A woman has just breached security and is making her way to the infirmary."_

"And why would she be visiting our infirmary? Not to browse equipment for local hospitals, correct?"

_"No, Sir."_

"So will you care to inform me as to why she would be headed in that direction?"

_"... She has Agent Barton with her, Sir. He is unconscious."_

Fury almost couldn't believe it. And confirmed after a second glance that Loki couldn't believe it either, "Pull up the feed on the monitor."

_"Yes, sir." _With that, a projection of the mysterious woman was expanded onto a five foot projection on the wall.

Fury studied her for a moment. '_she certainly looks dangerous,'_ he figured, '_deadly even. Who is she?' _

"Has anyone confirmed her identity yet?"

_"I'm afraid not, Sir."_

_'well, shit.' _Fury thought, "After she drops Agent Barton off at the infirmary, have her escorted to an interrogation room. I will meet her there."

_"Sir, should we have reason to suspect that she is armed and dangerous?"_

Before Fury could answer however he was interrupted my Loki, "Armed, no." He continued to stare at the screen, almost with a look of sick admiration, "Dangerous... Absolutely." With that he grinned. The funny thing about it though was that Fury couldn't tell what type of grin it was; whether it was sickly or-god help him-_happy._

He wasn't going to waste time finding out, "You two know each other?"

Loki spared him a glance before settling back onto the picture of the woman, his face softening, "... Not exactly."

"Well, that all I really have time to hear right now, my apologies." Fury finished sarcastically, "Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere else to be."

"Have fun with that one, director. I guarantee it will be a splendid time."

Fury didn't even spare him a glance as he walked out of the room, leaving Loki in his thoughts.

He almost couldn't believe it. How did she manage to remain youthful? What had she hidden from him? _'How is it even possible? She was a human..'_ Loki felt is lips stretch into a grin before he began chuckle, "At least she is alive." His face softened into one of twisted affection.

"...And still so beautiful."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
